M500/Histrocial
OLDER VERSIONS, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! M500 GI Customization I recomend removing the stock reflex sight, because it is unnessisary, and to give the operative a wider feild of view. Nnuunn (talk) 01:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics The M500 GI is a solid starting weapon, giving above-average preformance for a free weapon. It is generally recommended to remove the default 1.0 sight, as it only hampers the weapon's drawtime. Overall, this is a solid introduction into the Shotgun weapon class, featuring good damage, a passable firerate, and generally good reliability. It has low accuracy, which helps in close quarters combat but lowers the weapon's capacity at range. It's beaten by most later unlocks by either firerate, damage, or occasionally both, but the M500 GI's extremely satisfying gun-cocking sound is worth the occasional late-game pickup. OLDER VERSIONS, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! __NOEDITSECTION__ M500 Histrocial The M500 base model is a Model 590 with an 18-inch barrel, sporting a traditional stock and rail accessories for the attachment of grips and sights. Customization The regular M500 features a fixed stock and medium barrel and can be modified with a scope mount, a grip, side-mounted IR laser, and barrel attachment. A good setup for the weapon would be a x1 scope of the player's choosing (The EOTech x1 is recommended though), a grip, and the IR laser mount. Tactics The regular M500 variant is middling in the series, it's stats benefit from a balance of power and maneuverability. An ideal setup would be a x1 scope (Or none at all for improved handling and cost reduction), a muzzle brake, and a grip, all the slots filled. A silencer would also benefit a player wanting more stealth out of it, but does hamper it's overall performance. It can middle pretty well in both defensive and offensive roles with practice. The M500 (classic) is hard to recommend to players, mostly due to its incredibly low firerate. It lacks the M500 GI's higher firerate, and lacks the damage the M500 SV gives. The M500's best attribute is its high damage for its drawtime, making the mobile one shot kill extremely viable. though still difficult to pull off. M500 C The C model of the M500 is a Model 590 Compact Crusier, with a pistol grip, foregrip, and a 14-inch barrel for improved mobility. Compared to the base model, the M500 C sports a higher rate of fire and higher mobility, but lower damage and magazine size. Customization The C variant features a capped stock, short barrel, and a built-in grip. IT can be modified to sport a sight mount, barrel attachment, and a side-mounted IR laser sight. Tactics The C-variant is geared for assault-heavy players. It's short barrel limits its range, but also gives it's unparalleled maneuverability. The short design also makes it very easy to hide, allowing players in wait to hide more effectively. Statwise and gameplay wise, the M500 C is effectively a upgrade of the M500 GI with a different aesthetic. It trades one bullet in the clip for a bit of stability and (more importantly) a extremely short drawtime, thus increasing the weapon's close quarter capacity. For fans of the M500 GI, it's an easy recommendation for its price point. A generally good setup is mounting a x1 sight mount , or none at all for better handling. A silencer is somewhat advisable for those preferring stealthy approaches, but Inserted Assaults might be able to withstand a point-blank shot. It's low magazine size of 4 shells makes it very unforgiving with mistakes during a firefight. Its fast reload time and individual bullet reload helps mitigate this somewhat. However, the best counter would be to switch to a sidearm you are comfortable with at the end of a "clip". Outside of GRO, this weapon resembles the shotgun Duke Nukem uses in the videogame franchise of the same name. M500 SV The M500 SV model is a Model 590 with a 20-inch barrel which provides and a collapsible stock which allows the weapon to retain is overall mobility. The SV model has a higher damage, accuracy, and magazine size rating when compared to the other models, but less maneuverable. Customization The SV variant features a collapsible stock, long barrel, and an 8-round tube magazine. It however, cannot mount a grip to reduce it's ready time It can be modified with a scope mount, barrel attachment, and a side-mounted IR laser sight. An advisable setup for it is an x1.5 ACOG and an IR laser. Leave the muzzle attachments blank as this makes it's already long ready time of 0.5 worse and the fact that the reduce recoil/muzzle flash is virtually useless for a pump-action shotgun. All in all, this will only rack up it's readytime to a total of 0.55 seconds Tactics The M500 SV serves as an entry level "1 shot 1 kill" shotgun. It has the highest single-shot damage rating, of 192 up until LV.20 when the NS2000 and Model10a series becomes available. However, it's capacity of 8 shells, newbie-friendly cost and availability at only 2000RPs and LV.1, still makes it a very effective weapon for both rookies and veterans who have a very high weapon proficiency level with the M500 series. The M500 SV can easily destroy an assault wearing MK2 Titan armor (With no inserts) at close range with a single, centered body shot. It's generally recommended to play this weapon without attachments (except magnum rounds), as balance the weapon's slow draw time. Some use an Silencer to further augment the weapon's accuracy, but this forces even more accuracy out of the user. Note that much like the NS2000, the M500 SV is a slow-firing weapon, it heavily relies on the marksmanship of the user to be very effective as it can only shoot once every second. Misses can be very unforgiving with it's slow RoF. An effective way to work around the low RoF is to play very defensively behind cover. Since you deal so much damage with a single shot, popping out of cover just long enough to fire once can instantly kill foes trying to advance. The timeframe that you are exposed is kept to a minimum, and takes advantage of the weapon's positive traits. This requires patience and a good understanding of the cover mechanics, but can be very effective in blocking off areas. It is the longest shotgun in the game, and can become the biggest gun in the game when coupled with a Silencer. M500 C Jungle Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...